Стенограммы/Прыжок веры
Русская стенограмма = :всплески :Эппл Блум: Ещё один разик? Пожалуйста? :Эпплджек: Ладно, но этот последний. :Эппл Блум: У-ху-ху-ху-ху! Виии! :всплеск :Бабуля Смит: захлёбывается Кто это сделал?! :Эппл Блум: Жалко, что ты не плаваешь с нами. :Бабуля Смит: О, прости, дорогая. Но я и близко не подойду к этому вашему пруду. :Эппл Блум: Но почему? :Бабуля Смит: Ну, я не всегда была такой... :пикает :Бабуля Смит: В былые времена, когда я слыла первоклассной пловчихой! На самом деле, я единственная из тех Эпплов едва не побила рекорд Эквестрии по прыжкам в воду! Я отбила свой круп, прыгнув с шестого яруса в глубокую форму для пирога. У, это было так больно, что я много лет не могла даже смотреть на воду! От мысли о том, чтобы поплавать, у меня тело начинает ныть! Кроме того, эти старые ноги даже не смогут грести, чтобы удержать меня на плаву. :всплеск :Бабуля Смит: крики :Эппл Блум: Было бы ужасно, если я бы боялась плавать. Как думаешь, я когда-нибудь буду бояться воды? :"Челюстей" :Эппл Блум: Аа! :Большой Маки: Нет. :Эпплджек и Большой Маки: смеются : :Эппл Блум: Ого, Бабуля. Мне даже не верится, что ты прыгала с вышки! :Бабуля Смит: Я была лучшей в Понивилле! :Эппл Блум: Как думаешь, а я могу прыгать с вышки? :Большой Маки: Нет. :Эпплджек: Это исключено. :Эппл Блум: Но... :Бабуля Смит: Придержи лошадей, малышка! Я никогда не говорила, что решение заняться прыжками с вышки было умным! Это невероятно опасно! :Эппл Блум: Я знаю, но... :Бабуля Смит: Никаких «но»! Это самое рискованное, самое страшное, самое глупое решение в моей жизни! Это вовсе не значит, что я не хотела бы снова быть молодой, шустрой и уверенной в себе, но давай оставим полёты пегасам, хорошо? :Эппл Блум: Ого, когда ты так говоришь, это уже не кажется забавным. :говорят :Эпплджек: Ух ты. А куда это они всем табуном? :музыка вдали :Эпплджек: Мне интересно, а вы-то далеко собрались? :Бабуля Смит: Перестань быть такой ворчливой и пойдём послушаем! :Эппл Блум: Да ладно, Эпплджек, тебе не интересно? :музыка становится более слышной :болтают :ручка вращается :выпускается :Флим: Спасибо всем за то, что пришли, мы гарантируем, что вы не напрасно потратите время! :Флэм: Мы уверены, это время окажется самым ценным за всю вашу жизнь! :Эпплджек: Братья Флим и Флэм! Это будет интересно. :Большой Маки: Ага. :Флим: Добро пожаловать на самое великолепное зрелище! :Флэм: Демонстрацию лучшей жизни! :Флим: Демонстрацию лучшего времени! И если мы до сих пор вас не заинтересовали, к тому моменту, как мы покажем этот феномен, вам точно будет интересно! :Флэм: Феномен? Что это? :Флим: Это обстоятельство, воспринимаемое органами чувств, но в данном случае это просто факт, что: :Флим: Поздравляю, Бабуля Смит! Вы только что совершили покупку всей своей жизни! :Эпплджек: Ты также обеспокоен, как я? :Большой Маки: Ага. :всплеск :Эппл Блум: Ах, даже не верится, что тоник Флима и Флэма может всё это делать! :Эпплджек: Если кто-то говорит, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, обычно так и оказывается. :Эппл Блум: Значит, Бабуля выкинула деньги на ветер? :Эпплджек: Я не знаю, но не думаю, что во всей Эквестрии найдётся тоник, который подарит вам вторую молодость. :Бабуля Смит: Приветики! :Эппл Блум: Бабуля?! :Эпплджек: Держись! Мы тебя вытащим! :всплеск :Эпплджек: ворчит :всплеск :Эппл Блум: Бабуля, ты же слишком боялась воды, чтобы плавать! И как же твой круп?! :Бабуля Смит: Полагаю, это могло быть проблемой до того, как я выпила дозу тоника Флима и Флэма! :Эпплджек: Не думаю, что тоник на самом деле помогает. :Бабуля Смит: Не помогает?! А что ты на это скажешь? мелодию :Эпплджек: Я рада, что ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, но откуда ты знаешь, что это действие тоника? :Бабуля Смит: Сегодня я посмотрела на воду и почувствовала всю ту же боль и ломоту, как обычно. Но один глоток магического эликсира — и их как не бывало! В точности так, как говорили те пони-братья! Что скажешь, Большой Маки? Как насчёт того, чтобы немного потрясти яблоки? :Большой Маки: Э, не-а. :Бабуля Смит: Ну хватит уже быть такой занудой! :Эппл Блум: Ого, похоже, тоник всё-таки действует! Интересно, что в нём. :Эпплджек: Думаю, самое время это выяснить. :тоник Флима и Флэма» на фоне :Эппл Блум: И что, ты пойдёшь и прямо спросишь, в чём тут дело? :Эпплджек: Думаю. Если это целебное средство, вряд ли они будут настолько милы, что поделятся рецептом. :Шилл ::...что мне так повезёт! :Эппл Блум: Постой-ка! Это же тот самый пони! :Эпплджек: Эй! :стуки :Эпплджек: Стойте, где стоите, мистер...? :Силвер Шилл: Шилл. Силвер Шилл. Что вам нужно? :Эпплджек: Наша Бабуля купила тоник, и мы хотим знать, как он действует. :Эппл Блум: Бабуля не могла плавать, а теперь может. Точно так же, как вы не могли ходить, а теперь можете. Но что вы здесь делаете? Я имею в виду, если тоник вас исцелил... :Силвер Шилл: глотает :Эпплджек: ...Он просто подсадная утка! Пришло время сказать правду! Вам ведь вообще не нужны были костыли? :Силвер Шилл: Я, э... :дуют :Эпплджек: Эй! Ага? :Флим: Это же наша самая любимая Эппл! :Флэм: Что привело тебя в нашу скромную обитель? :Эпплджек: Вы, два шарлатана, продали моей Бабуле тоник, и теперь она ведёт себя как резвая кобылка. :Флим: И что в этом плохого? :Эпплджек: Если она продолжит резвиться как однолетка, то свалится без сил или ещё того хуже! Более того, я точно знаю, что ваш друг каждый вечер переодевается в разных пони, чтобы притворяться, что его вылечили! :Флэм: Это очень серьёзное обвинение. :Флим: Но предположим, это правда... :Флэм: Гипотетически... :Флим: Теоретически... :Флэм: Насколько я понимаю, ваша Бабуля была известной пловчихой. :Флим: Звездой спорта в своё время. :Флэм: Но с тех пор ни одним копытом не заходила в воду. :Эпплджек: До этого дня, верно. :Флим: Тогда даже если наш тоник нечто большее, чем смесь яблочного сока и свекольной ботвы... :Флэм: Гипотетически... :Флим: Теоретически... :Флэм: Бабуля сейчас счастливее, чем до того, как попробовала тоник. :Эпплджек: Возможно... :Флим: Значит, вопрос в том... :Флэм: Вы правда хотите быть той пони, которая лишит её этого счастья? :Эпплджек: Я... :Эппл Блум: Вот ты где! Я тебя повсюду ищу! Ну что, узнала, из чего тоник? :Эпплджек: Честно говоря, Эппл Блум... раз он действует... полагаю, это не так уж и важно. :Эппл Блум: Ну, если для тебя это не важно, то для меня это тоже не важно. :Флим: Вот это настрой! :Флэм: Ждём вас в любое время! :всплески :Эппл Блум: Эй, Бабуля! Подбрось меня над водой! :Бабуля Смит: А почему бы и нет? Давай, Большой Маки, толкай её сюда! :Эпплджек: Бабуля, подожди! :Бабуля Смит: У-ху-ху! :Эппл Блум и Бабуля Смит: смеются :Бабуля Смит: Что ты говорила? :Эпплджек: Бабуля, тебе не кажется, что не стоит так напрягаться? :Бабуля Смит: Я не напрягалась слишком долго! А теперь, благодаря тонику Флима и Флэма, это больше не нужно! :всплеск :Эппл Блум: Бабуля, думаешь, я могу стать пловчихой, как ты? :Бабуля Смит: Конечно, малышка. Это проще пареной репы! :Эппл Блум: Что ж, скоро соревнования Понивилля по плаванию. Мы тоже можем участвовать! Легендарная пловчиха, как ты? Победа нам гарантирована! :Бабуля Смит: Мм, ну, даже не знаю... Одно дело — вернуться в воду, но совсем другое — участвовать в соревнованиях. :Эппл Блум: Ох. Ну ладно. :Эпплджек: Не знаю, Бабуля. Соревнования кажутся безобидными. Кроме того, раз после тоника ты можешь плавать и в реке, и в водоёме, бассейн вообще не должен стать проблемой. :Бабуля Смит: А знаешь, пирогом клянусь, ты права! Всё, что нам нужно,— это больше тоника! :болтают :Флэм: Добро пожаловать, друзья, подходите! Следующее шоу начнётся через пять минут! :Флим: Но можно купить тоник сейчас и избежать давки! :Флэм: Вот сюда, господин хороший! :Бабуля Смит: Мы возьмём целый ящик! :звенят :"Джинкс": Вы говорите, средство действительно работает? :Эпплджек: Похоже, на Бабулю действует. :Флим: Вы слышали всё из первых уст! Чудесный исцеляющий тоник Флима и Флэма протестирован Бабулей Смит и одобрен Эпплджек! :"Джинкс": Если Эпплджек говорит, что оно действует, для меня этого достаточно! :восторженно болтают :звенят :всплеск :хлопают и радуются :всплески :Эппл Блум и Бабуля Смит: Ху-ха, хи-хи, ху-ху-ха! :Эпплджек: И не забывайте. Самое важное — остаться в целости и сохранности и веселиться, ясно? :Бабуля Смит: Это вздор! После тренировки, которую мы провели, я буду сливовым пудингом, если мы не победим! :Эпплджек: Э... тогда удачи! :Бабуля Смит: Удачи? Ффт, кому нужна удача? На нашей стороне тоник! :Флэм: Чудесный исцеляющий тоник Флима и Флэма! :Флим: Покупайте тоник, одобренный Эпплджек! Его пьёт Бабуля Смит — почему бы не пить и вам? :радуются :Эпплджек: вздыхает Ну да. :Бабуля Смит: А теперь мы просим нас извинить: нам нужно поплавать! :всплески :радуются :Эпплджек: Что ж, я вернусь... :камер :Снэппи Скуп: Это была самая потрясающая аквабатика, что я когда-либо видел! Как, ради всей Эквестрии, вы это сделали? Долгие тренировки? камерой :Бабуля Смит: Да, но, в основном, это тоник! :Флим: А точнее, Чудесный исцеляющий тоник Флима и Флэма. :Флэм: Покупайте, пока ещё осталось. :болтают :Эпплджек: А вы что здесь делаете? :Силвер Шилл: Эй, дела идут настолько хорошо, что Флим и Флэм меня повысили! Только что совершил свою первую продажу. Больше никаких костюмов для этого пони. толчок А это скорее униформа. :Эпплджек: Если вы так считаете. :Силвер Шилл: Я всё думал, правильно ли поступаю. Притворяясь, что исцелился,— по сути, обманывай народ насчёт этого тоника. Но благодаря вам, понял, что иногда честность — не лучшая политика. :Эпплджек: Благодаря... мне? :Эппл Блум: С магическим исцеляющим тоником Флима и Флэма, моя Бабуля может делать что угодно! Спросите Эпплджек! :камер :Эпплджек: Нет! Это нужно остановить! Если пони и дальше будут верить в целебные свойства тоника, кто знает, что может случиться? :Силвер Шилл: Может, что-то вроде этого? :Эпплджек: Ах! Бабуля! Гвоздь мне в подковы, что она делает?! :Эппл Блум: Бабуля собирается побить рекорд Эквестрии по прыжкам в воду! :Эпплджек: Ради всех подков! :Бабуля Смит: пьёт :Эпплджек: дыхание ахает :хлестания кнутом :Бабуля Смит: визжит Яблочная кожура, ты зачем это сделала?! :Эпплджек: Это была самая большая глупость, которую я видела в своей жизни! Ты не можешь так прыгать! :Бабуля Смит: Да хватит тебе причитать! Я выпила достаточно тоника, чтобы прыгнуть с высоты в десять раз большей! :Флим: По моим подсчётам, в двадцать. :Флэм: При попутном ветре, в тридцать. :Эпплджек: Мне жаль вас всех разочаровывать, но Бабуля не смогла бы совершить этот прыжок, потому что этот тоник — подделка! :ахает :"Джинкс": Но ты сама его одобрила! :Рэйнбоушайн: Ты что, солгала? :Эпплджек: ...Да, солгала. :ахает :Эпплджек: Я ненарочно! Все пони казались такими счастливыми, что я не смогла вам всё рассказать, когда узнала, что тоник не настоящий. Это неправильно. Но я надеюсь, что снова смогу завоевать ваше доверие. :Эппл Блум: Но если тоник — подделка, то почему Бабуля снова смогла плавать и заниматься аквабатикой? :Эпплджек: Полагаю, иногда ты просто забываешь, на что способен, и нужна капелька дополнительной уверенности, чтоб вспомнить, что в тебе заложено. Но утверждать, что ваш тоник может то, чего он не может,— неправильно! :Флим: Но ты только что сказала, он придаёт уверенность! :Флэм: Это не всё, на что он способен... :Силвер Шилл: Да, это всё! На самом деле, дело вовсе не в тонике! Я это знаю, потому что помогал его делать! Видя, как Эпплджек спасла Бабулю и потом призналась в том, что солгала, я понял, что я тоже убеждал всех пони в том, чего не существует! :Эпплджек: Вера во что-нибудь иногда помогает творить чудеса. Но если эта вера основана на лжи, в итоге она не доведёт до добра. :Силвер Шилл: Спасибо, Эпплджек. Я пришёл к этому пониманию нечестным путём. Эту ошибку я больше не повторю! Вот, Эпплджек, возьми на память о том, как ты помогла мне наконец увидеть правду. :Эпплджек: Я не знаю... :Силвер Шилл: Не беспокойся. Я найду пони, которой я продал этот бесполезный тоник, и отдам ей другую монетку взамен этой! Честно. :Эпплджек: Прости, Бабуля. Надеюсь, ты не перестанешь плавать. :Бабуля Смит: С чего это вдруг? Мне только не верится, что эти два продавца заставили меня поверить, что я могу летать! Эй, а где они? :Эпплджек: Быть честной очень трудно, когда правда может ранить кого-то, кто тебе дорог. Но я думаю, что вера в ложь может в итоге причинить гораздо больше вреда. Может, кому-то до этого нет дела,— но я точно не из таких. Эй, полегче там, Бабуля! :Бабуля Смит: У, я так и планирую! У, ха, ху-ху! :всплеск :Эппл Блум: смеётся |-| Английская стенограмма = :splashing :Apple Bloom: Just one more time? Please? :Applejack: Alright, but this is the last one. :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Woooo! :splash :Granny Smith: spluttering Who done that?! :Apple Bloom: Sure wish you'd come swim with us, Granny. :Granny Smith: Uh, sorry, dear. I just can't bring myself anywhere near that there swimmin' hole. :Apple Bloom: How come? :Granny Smith: Well, I wasn't always this way... :beeping :Granny Smith: Time was, I was an aquapony all-star! In fact, I was the only Apple to ever come close to breaking the Equestria high-diving record! Falling six stories into a deep dish pie pan takes a toll on the hindquarters. Oh, I was so sore, took years before I could even look at the water again! Just the idea of swimmin' makes my whole body ache! Besides, these old legs can't even paddle fast enough to stay afloat. :splash :Granny Smith: noises :Apple Bloom: Boy, I sure would hate to be afraid of swimmin'. You think I'll ever be scared of the water? :BGM :Apple Bloom: Aah! :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Applejack and Big McIntosh: laughing :theme song :Apple Bloom: Wow, Granny. I can't believe you were a high diver! :Granny Smith: The best one in Ponyville! :Apple Bloom: Do you think I could be a high diver? :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Applejack: Absolutely not. :Apple Bloom: But– :Granny Smith: Now you hold your horsefeathers, little seed! I never said bein' a high diver was a smart decision! It's incredibly dangerous! :Apple Bloom: I know, but– :Granny Smith: But nothin'! It is the riskiest, scariest, darn-fool thing I ever did do! That's not to say I didn't wish I was still young and spry and confident, but let's leave the flyin' through the air to the Pegasi. :Apple Bloom: Wow, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so fun. :talking :Applejack: Wow. I wonder where everypony's headed. :fairground music :Applejack: Now where in Ponyville do you two think you're goin'? :Granny Smith: Aw, quit bein' such a worry-worm and follow your ears! :Apple Bloom: Come on, Applejack, aren't you curious? :music gets closer :chattering :turning :puffing :Flim: Thank you, one and all, for your attendance, and we guarantee that your time here will not be spent in vain! :Flam: In fact, we think it will prove to be the most valuable time you've ever spent! :Applejack: The Flim Flam Brothers! This should be interestin'. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Flim: Welcome, one and all, to the demonstration of a lifetime! :Flam: A demonstration of a better life! :Flim: A demonstration of a better time! And if we haven't captured your interest just yet, by the time we've finished, an unfortunate phenomenon practically guarantees that we will! :Flam: A phenomenon? What's that? :Flim: It's a circumstance perceptible by the senses, but in this case, it's the simple fact that: :Flim: Congratulations, Granny Smith! You just made the purchase of a lifetime! :Applejack: Are you as worried as I am? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :splash :Apple Bloom: Boy, I just can't believe all the things that Flim Flam Tonic can do! :Applejack: When somepony says somethin's too good to be true, it usually is. :Apple Bloom: You mean Granny wasted her money? :Applejack: Well, I don't know about that, but I don't think there's a tonic in Equestria that can make an old pony young again. :Granny Smith: Howdy! :Apple Bloom: Granny?! :Applejack: Hang on now! We'll get ya! :splash :Applejack: grunts :splash :Apple Bloom: Granny, I thought you were too afraid of the water to swim! And, and what about your hip?! :Granny Smith: Well, I reckon it might have been a problem before I had myself a dose of that there Flim Flam Tonic! :Applejack: I'm not so sure that tonic really does anythin'. :Granny Smith: Doesn't do anythin'?! What d'you call this? a tune :Applejack: I'm glad you're feelin' good, but how do you know it's from the tonic? :Granny Smith: I looked out at the water this mornin' and I felt the same terrifyin' aches and pains I always do. But one sip of that magic elixir and it all went away! Why, I might even get a head start on my chores! What do you say, Big Mac-a-doo? Up for a little afternoon applebuckin'? :Big McIntosh: Uh, no. :Granny Smith: Oh, quit your bellyachin'! :Apple Bloom: Gee, it looks like that tonic works after all! I wonder what's in it. :Applejack: I think maybe it's time we found out. :Flam Miracle Curative Tonic in background :Apple Bloom: So you're just gonna walk up and ask them how it works? :Applejack: I guess. Though if it's a genuine cure, I don't suppose they'll be too keen on sharin' the recipe. :Shill ::–out the door! :Apple Bloom: Wait a second! That's that same pony from before! :Applejack: Hey! :thudding :Applejack: Now hold it right there, Mister...? :Silver Shill: Shill. Silver Shill. Ooh, what do you two want? :Applejack: Our Granny took some tonic and we want to know how it works. :Apple Bloom: Granny couldn't swim before, and now she can. Just like you couldn't walk and now you can. But what are you doin' back here? I mean, if the tonic cured you and all... :Silver Shill: gulps :Applejack: ...Because he's part of the act! It's time for you to tell the truth! You never needed crutches at all, did ya? :Silver Shill: I, uh... :blowing :Applejack: Hey! Huh? :Flim: Well, if it isn't our most favorite Apple! :Flam: What brings you back to our humble abode? :Applejack: You two charlatans sold my Granny a bottle of tonic, and now she's off actin' like a filly again. :Flim: What's so bad about that? :Applejack: If she keeps gallavantin' around like a yearlin', she's apt to drop from exhaustion or worse! What's more, I know for a fact that your friend here is dressin' up as a different pony every night so he can pretend to be cured! :Flam: Well, well, well, that's quite an accusation. :Flim: But let's say that it's true... :Flam: Hypothetically... :Flim: Theoretically... :Flam: As I understand, your Granny was a famous aquapony. :Flim: The star of the show, once upon a time. :Flam: But hasn't set so much as a hoof in the water since. :Applejack: Until today, that's right. :Flim: Well, then even if our tonic were nothing more than a mixture of apple juice and beet leaves... :Flam: Hypothetically... :Flim: Theoretically... :Flam: The fact is that Granny is happier now than before she tried it. :Applejack: I guess... :Flim: So, the question is... :Flam: Do you really want to be the pony who takes all that happiness away? :Applejack: I... :Apple Bloom: There you are! I've been lookin' all over! Did you find out what's in the tonic? :Applejack: Honestly, Apple Bloom... as long as it works, I... don't suppose it really matters. :Apple Bloom: Well, if it doesn't matter to you, then it doesn't matter to me either, sis. :Flim: That's the spirit! :Flam: Come back anytime! :splashing :Apple Bloom: Hey, Granny! Think you can buck me over the water? :Granny Smith: I don't see why not! Come on, Big Mac, toss her this way! :Applejack: Granny, wait! :Granny Smith: Woo-hoo-hoo! :Apple Bloom and Granny Smith: laughing :Granny Smith: Uh, what were you sayin', dear? :Applejack: Granny, don't you think you should take it kinda easy? :Granny Smith: I've been takin' it easy for too long! And now, thanks to that Flim Flam Tonic, I don't have to! :splash :Apple Bloom: Granny, you think I could be an aquapony like you? :Granny Smith: Of course you can, sapling. There's nothin' to it but to do it! :Apple Bloom: Well, the Ponyville swim meet is comin' up. We could enter together! A legendary water pony like you? We'd be a cinch to win! :Granny Smith: Mm, ee, uh, I don't know... Bein' back in the water is one thing, but a competition is a pony of a different color. :Apple Bloom: Oh. Okay. :Applejack: I don't know, Granny. A swim meet sounds pretty safe. And after all, if that tonic lets you swim in a river and a swimmin' hole, a pool should be no problem at all. :Granny Smith: Well, I'll be a tart turnover, you are right! All we need now is more tonic! :chattering :Flam: Welcome, friends, and step right up! The next show starts in five minutes! :Flim: But why not buy your tonic now and avoid the rush? :Flam: Right this way, good sir! :Granny Smith: We'll take the whole case! :clinking :"Jinx": Are you saying this stuff actually works? :Applejack: It seems to work for Granny. :Flim: You heard it here first, folks! Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic is Granny Smith-tested and Applejack-approved! :"Jinx": If Applejack says it works, that's good enough for me! :chattering excitedly :clinking :splash :clapping and cheering :splashing :Apple Bloom and Granny Smith: Hoo-ha, hee-hee, ha-hoo-ha! :Applejack: Just remember, you two. The most important thing is to be safe and have fun, right? :Granny Smith: Fiddlesticks! With the routine we've been workin' on, I'll be a plum puddin' if we don't win this thing! :Applejack: Uh... good luck, then! :Granny Smith: Luck? Pfft, who needs luck? We got tonic on our side! :Flam: Flim Flam's Magical Curative Tonic! :Flim: Get your Applejack-approved tonic! Granny Smith drinks it – why shouldn't you? :cheering :Applejack: sighs Right. :Granny Smith: Now, if'n you'll excuse us, we got some swimmin' to do! :splashing :cheering :Applejack: Well, I'll be... :clicking :Snappy Scoop: That was some of the most amazing aquabatics I've ever seen! How in Equestria did you do it? Hard work? Lots of practice? camera :Granny Smith: Yeah, but mostly it's the tonic! :Flim: That's Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic, to be precise. :Flam: Buy it now while supplies last. :chattering :Applejack: What are you doin' here? :Silver Shill: Oh, things are going so well, Flim and Flam gave me a promotion! Just made my first bit as a salespony. No more costumes for this pony. beat This is more of a uniform. :Applejack: If you say so. :Silver Shill: I used to wonder if I was doing the right thing. You know, pretending to be cured, basically lying to folks about this tonic. But thanks to you, I realized that sometimes honesty isn't the best policy. :Applejack: Thanks to... me? :Apple Bloom: With Flim Flam's magical Curative Tonic, my Granny can do anything! Just ask Applejack! :clicking :Applejack: No! This has gotta stop! If ponies keep believin' that tonic can do things it can't, who knows what'll happen? :Silver Shill: Maybe something like that? :Applejack: gasps Granny! What in blazes does she think she's doin'?! :Apple Bloom: Granny's gonna break the Equestria high divin' record! :Applejack: Land sakes! :Granny Smith: glugs :Applejack: breath gasps :cracking noises :Granny Smith: yelps Now what in tarnation did you do that for?! :Applejack: That was the most fool-pony thing I've ever seen anypony do in all my life! You can't do a dive like that! :Granny Smith: Oh, quit your fussin'! I had enough tonic to do a dive ten times as high! :Flim: Twenty times, by my count. :Flam: Thirty, with a favorable breeze. :Applejack: I hate to disappoint everypony, but there's no way Granny could have made that dive, because this tonic is a fake! :gasps :"Jinx": But you gave it your staff of approval! :Rainbowshine: Are you saying you lied? :Applejack: ...I am. :gasps :Applejack: I didn't mean to! But everypony seemed so much happier, I couldn't bring myself to tell you when I found out the tonic wasn't real. I know it was wrong. I just hope with time, I can win back everypony's trust. :Apple Bloom: But if the tonic is a fake, then how come Granny can swim again, and what about all that aquabatics stuff we just did? :Applejack: I reckon sometimes you can forget what you're capable of, and it just takes a little extra confidence to remember that it was inside of you all along. But tellin' ponies your tonic can do things it can't is just wrong! :Flim: But you just said it boosts confidence! :Flam: And that's not all it does, folks– :Silver Shill: Yes, it is! In fact, it's not a tonic at all! I know, 'cause I helped make it! Watching Applejack save Granny and then admit to lying, well, that made me realize I was making ponies believe in a thing that just wasn't so! :Applejack: Believin' in somethin' can help you do amazin' things. But if that belief is based on a lie, eventually it's gonna lead to real trouble. :Silver Shill: Thank you, Applejack. I got this through dishonest means. That was a mistake I won't be making again! I'd like you to have it, as a reminder of how you helped me finally see the truth. :Applejack: I don't know... :Silver Shill: Oh, don't worry. I'll track down the pony I sold that worthless tonic to and give him another bit to replace this one! Honest. :Applejack: I'm sorry, Granny. I hope this doesn't mean you'll stop swimmin'. :Granny Smith: Why in tarnation would I do that? I just can't believe those two salesponies had me believin' I could near fly! Hey, where'd they go? :Applejack: Bein' honest sure gets hard when it seems like the truth might hurt somepony you care about. But I think believin' a lie can end up hurtin' even more. Maybe some ponies don't care about that – but I sure ain't one of them. Now you take it easy there, Granny! :Granny Smith: Oh, I plan to! Hoo, ha, ha-whee! :splash :Apple Bloom: laughing :credits en:Transcripts/Leap of Faith Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон